


Admirability

by PegaPonyPrincess



Series: Office AU [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in different shapes and forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admirability

Lucina loves her sister, she really does.

Just  _not_ when she's yelling the lyrics to her favorite song in the passenger seat as Lucina's trying to drive. Or when she blurts out information to Morgan that she'd rather keep quiet (he has  _no_ need to know about her periods!). Or when Cynthia gets that devilish look in her eye and Lucina  _knows_ she's going to be embarrassed.

Though, Lucina loves how her sister looks out for her, how she's (relatively) considerate of how'd Lucina would feel about something. Lucina loves how some days Cynthia surprises her with treats and offers to pay for lunch.

So when Cynthia breaks her leg (and at seventeen, too), Lucina's freaking out. Despite the fact that the younger sibling is on the ground, clutching her leg, she says "I'm okay Luci, don't worry".

Lucina cries  _for_ her.

Chrom is furious and vivid, asking his daughter for every little thing that happened and why. The elder sibling stumbles over her words and ens up hiding her face from her own father. It's not until moments later that Sumia's hands are on her shoulders and she's coaxing Lucina with motherly love.

Lucina cries again.

Cynthia's taken to the emergency room to be assisted and the family awaits outside. Chrom has his face in his hands and shakes back and forth- Sumia's right beside him, hand on his thigh. Lucina turns, expecting a half smiling blue haired girl next to her, and frowns when she finds nothing.

Morgan arrives a half hour later and automatically earns  look from Chrom. It wasn't too long ago that he found out about their relationship.

He's by Lucina's side and takes her hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. She finally takes a breath and he offers a smile to her. And, despite everything, she smiles back and rests her head on his shoulder.

He's exactly what she needed.

* * *

 

"Morgan," she breathes hastily, fingernails digging into his skin as he's licking her clit. He hums, once, and continues. Her body begins to shake, hips raising as her back arches. She's breathing faster and that feeling in her stomach is too intense for her to hold back.

She gives no warning, and she knows he doesn't mind. Things feel black and white for a few minutes as she's recovering from orgasm and he's holding her carefully in his arms, placing delicate kisses along her collarbone.

She finally responds by running a hand through his hair and half smiling. "You're amazing."

He snorts and shakes his head at her. Instead of speaking he pulls her closer to him and draws on her back: a hobby of his. He closes his eyes and finds comfort in where they are. His touch is gentle against her skin, and it almost tickles her. She smiles softly and relaxes herself in his embrace. She's at ease with him and everything feels  _right_.

"Lucina," he says finally and kisses her forehead. As she hums in response herself, opening an eye to peak at him, he exhales. "May I say something?"

Lucina shuffles slightly and wraps her arms around his neck. "Of course."

He falls silent and she fears for the worst. She notes how he swallows nervously and he pauses drawing shapes on her back. His expression turns serious and Lucina feels like she wants to cry.

"I love you, Lucina."

Her heart stops momentarily before she sheds a few tears. Morgan gasps, unsure how to respond to her cry and begins to pull back. But Lucina's quick, bringing him closer and pressing her bare body against his own as she continues to cry.

"Lucina?" Morgan croaks, scared for what she's possibly feeling. "What's up? Did I say something wrong?"

She shakes her head and kisses his shoulder once, then twice. "No--" she makes herself breathe, because there's a laugh coming. "You said nothing wrong."

Morgan gives her a perplexed look and frowns, clearly not believing her. "Then--"

"I love you too, Morgan. I really do."

He lets out a hardly audible laugh and kisses her forehead again. "You had me scared, you know."

Lucina's wiping tears away and wears a smile that's similar to Morgan's natural one. He meets her halfway and they share a slow kiss. Brushing strands of blue from her face, he tugs the blankets up.

"I won't hurt you, ever."

* * *

 

Cynthia with crutches is a very dangerous thing. Lucina quickly learns this as she gets pegged multiple times in the house by Cynthia who laughs all the same.

"Cyn, please, that hurts." Lucina grunts as the crutch hits her lower back. It definitely didn't help that she was sore because of prior events with Morgan.

" _Well_ , if you stopped fucking --"

Lucina gives Cynthia such a dark look that the latter  _actually_ shuts up.

"Okay, fine. I still want water though."

 With a defeated sigh, Lucina stands and sulks off to go get a glass. She returns moments later with a sniffling sibling in her seat and Lucina feels her heart drop painfully.

"Cynthia?" she muses and places the water on the side table. "What's wrong?"

" _Severa_." _  
_

Lucina frowns and takes both of her sister's hands in her own. She stays silent for a moment, listening to the tv before speaking. "What did she do? Do I need to talk to her?"

"No," Cynthia pauses and sighs. "I think I like her, Lucina."

The elder of the two is quiet for a long moment. "Like, you want to be friends with her....?"

"How do you have a  _boyfriend_?" Cynthia laughs and shakes her head. "But no, sis, like I want to hold her hand and kiss her."

"Oh," Lucina says softly, brain processing what her sister is saying to her. Once it's done, her first instinctive reaction is to give a distasteful look, but instead she smiles warmly. She'll support her sister no matter what.

"Don't tell dad -- he'll flip." Cynthia starts, raising her hands. "I...  think I'm bi? Because damn some guys are nice to look at."

Lucina can't help but laugh as she lets go of Cynthia's hands. "I'll love you no matter what, okay? You're wonderful and I'm sure father will understand."

"Luci," Cynthia whines and reaches for her sister. "I thought you were going to hate me  _forever_! Like I'm some weird girl--"

"Cyn, stop." Lucina demands and stands, cupping her sister's face in her hands. "I know that  _sometimes_ I act like I'm really annoyed by you. Or that I push you away at time when I'm with Morgan, but I love you Cynthia. I couldn't ask for any other sibling."

Cynthia sheds a tear and tries to stand, reaching out for Lucina. She forgets about hr broken leg long enough that she begins to tumble, and quickly decides to take her beloved sibling down with her. They both shout and it's not long until they make contact with the ground.

They're  _both_ crying.

* * *

 

Lucina opens her eyes to find her father waiting in the reclining chair with a fearful expression clear. She sits up quickly and finds herself with a terrible headache. A hand to her forehead, she groans and Chrom raises his head.

"Lucina, honey," he starts and moves toward her. "Thank the gods you're awake."

She blinks once and gives him a look. "I don't understand father, what's wrong?"

"Cynthia began freaking out after you passed out on the floor. She believes you hit your head." He explains, pressing his hand against her forehead. "Probably a concussion, at the least."

"That would explain the headache." Lucina muses and relaxes slightly. "Is Cynthia alright?"

"Of course. I believe she's talking to your mother about something private. I wasn't invited." Chrom's frowning and Lucina feels guilty because she's aware of the conversation. "Why, do you need to talk to her?"

"Not about anything important."

There's a knock on the door and Chrom sighs an nods at Lucina. Chrom returns moments later with Frederick, Robin, Morgan and Severa, who all look equally concerned.

Lucina meets Severa's eye and takes a deep breath. There's plenty of words she could say at the moment, of warnings and maybe even blessings, but she instead settles for a warm smile. Morgan takes a seat next to her and earns another look from Chrom.

"Well, sir, it's good to hear that both of your daughters are alright." Frederick says, nodding once before sharing a seat next to his wife who takes his hand to hold. "It'd be a shame for  _another_ trip to the hospital."

The three young adults cringe at his words; there was nothing enjoyable about that.

Cynthia finally comes hobbling into the room, pauses only briefly at the sight of Severa, and sits on the other side of Lucina. She's all smiles and tugs on her sister's arm. "Wow, a get together, huh?"

"Well, I'd say we're here to see you, Cynthia." Morgan replies, showing his toothy smile. He earns a look from Chrom.

_Again_.

Severa tsks and looks away. "Perhaps some of you guys care. I came for other reasons."

Lucina narrows her eyes, but soon sees through the white lie and hides a smile behind her hand. She'll be glad to report to her sister later of the good new. "Dinner's not even started," Lucina says instead. "You might be here for a while, perhaps Cyn can set up a game?"

Cynthia gasps in shock and clenches Lucina's arm briefly before she manages a smile. "Yeah, I can totally do that!"

" _Not_ in the living room!"

It seems that they ignore Chrom's request.

* * *

 

"Treat my sister right."

Severa raises a brow and folds her arms. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Severa." Lucina states, eyes narrow and lips pursed. " _Treat her right_."

"Who, Cynthia? What are you  _talking_ about?"

Stubborn as a mule, Lucina can't see what Cynthia finds attractive here. "I see how you look at her, okay? Lie all you want, but you have feelings for my sister."

"Morgan's making you insane, isn't he?"

Lucina inhales sharply and refrains from snapping. "No, he hasn't. Besides, this isn't about him or me."

Severa scoffs and shakes her head. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes."

"That's a lie," the red head mutters, a finger in Lucina's face. "You're being a protective older sister. I don't know what you know that I don't, but don't you dare think about interfering with  _her_ affairs." 

"I'm keeping her safe."

"And  _why_ does she need to be kept safe, Lucina?"

The elder of the two pauses and stares at Severa for a long moment. She's unsure of how to respond, but definitely doesn't like that satisfied smile on the other's face.

"Exactly." she says promptly. "You can't protect her forever, Lucina. Let her learn on her own -- let her experience emotions."

" _I_ \--"

There's a finger on Lucina's lips and she narrows her eyes.

"Don't hurt her."

Severa's smile does not fade. "At least let her confess first -- way to ruin the surprise."

Lucina's torn between smiling and glaring. "You already knew--"

"I had an inkling; you confirmed it."

Lucina's frown grows and she's preparing herself for a yelling later about how much she sucks. She dubs herself as the worst sibling ever.

"Don't frown,  _god_. Do you always jump to bad conclusions?" There's a look that Lucina can't read. "I'm not going to hurt your sister, Lucina."

"So you also have --"

"Man, you  _are_ dense."

Lucina decides on not replying an smiles instead. Victory's hers, after all.


End file.
